MatPat: Dimension Cop
MatPat: Dimension Cop is a comedy science fiction series airing on YouTube Red on TBD. Synopsis Matthew Patrick travels through dimensions fighting crime. Characters Main * Matthew “MatPat“ Patrick (played by himself) - a dimensional cop and main protagonist. Supporting * [[Mark Fischbach|'Mark Fischbach']] (played by himself) - MatPat's friend and a chief of the Dimension Cops. * [[Seán McLoughlin|'Seán McLoughlin']] (played by himself) - an Irish YouTuber who is friends with Mark and Matthew and is a cool cop. * Felix Kjllberg (played by himself) - a friend of Mark, Jack/Seán and Matthew who helps them and fights evil. * [[Lucas Cruikshank|'Lucas Cruikshank']] (played by himself) - a good YouTuber who is part of the Dimensional cops and * Dane Boegedmier (played by himself) - a comedian youtuber who is part of the * Dimensional Counterparts * Council of MatPats, consisting of: **'GodPat' (played by Matthew Patrick) - an alternate version of MatPat who is the holy lord himself, leading the Council of MatPats. **'MagePat' (played by Matthew Patrick) - an alternate version of MatPat who is a wizard and uses spells and is being a member of the Council Of MatPats. **'Matty McPatty' (played by Matthew Patrick) - an alternate version of MatPat who is a cool skater that is one of the least intelligent members of the Council Of MatPats. ** * King Seán of YouTubia (Seán McLoughlin) - an alternate version of Jacksepticye who is a king who is very greedy and makes some horrible mistakes. * Mark Van Helsing (played by Mark Fischbach) - an alternate version of Markiplier who is monster hunter who searches for monsters to kill and always is dark and brooding. * Felix McPie (played by Felix Kjllberg) - a rich alternate version of PewDiePie who always wants gold and also hates being poor and having his loot stolen. * Sir Lucas Cruikstine '''(played by Lucas Cruikshank) - an alternate version of Lucas Cruikshank who is knight who fights for King Seán and YouTubia. * Antagonists * '''Fred Figglehorn (played by Lucas Cruikshank) - an infamous YouTuber who wants revenge on the YouTube Community and his own creator. * Sandraroo (played by herself) - * Dimensional Counterparts * MadPat (played by Matthew Patrick) - an alternate version of MatPat who serves as the main antagonist out to conquer all dimensions and become the most powerful MatPat out there. * MatPat/Scott Cawthorn/Phone Guy (played by Matthew Patrick) - an alternate version of MatPat who tries to get the * TheWarlock1sOut (played by James Rallison) - an alternate version of TheOdd1sOut Who is an evil Warlock who wants to steal King Seán’s golf and treasure. * Dark Cookie Swirly (played by CookieSwirlc) - an alternate version of CookieSwirlc who is a a cheerful, yet, a insane and aggressive girl who hates children and many things like toys. * HorrorCollector '''(played by TBD) - an alternate version of * '''Siren Jaiden (played by Jaiden Dittfach) - an alternate version of Jaiden Animations who leads the sirens in * Episodes List of MatPat: Dimension Cop Episodes Trivia '' '' * Category:Unfinished pages Category:YouTube Premium Category:Live-Action